


授权翻译 Fido

by everygreen



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 触手play
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygreen/pseuds/everygreen
Summary: 黑面具邀请杰森来喂他的外星宠物。不幸的是，杰森没有询问他的宠物吃什么。当他意识到时已经太晚了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838478) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 



> 触手 产卵play，主要是触手XJason，罗曼的起到的作用比较微妙... 杰森非自愿，但是没有痛苦描写。  
> 原文地址在https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838478/chapters/24058803 ,喜欢请去为作者点kudos！

“罗曼，这是什么鬼东西？”  
杰森透过玻璃向下方嵌有池子的房间看去。有个巨大的有触手的生物在水面下翻滚。但是它的触手太多了，所以不可能是普通章鱼。他也找不到这一团触手的中心。这就是一团光滑的触手，分不清头尾。  
“这是从坠落的外星飞船上发现的外星生物，”罗曼手插着兜站在他旁边，“独一无二。我可以很骄傲的说我的人在正义联盟之前得到了它。”  
“棒极了，”杰森暗自记下之后要汇报这件事。“你为什么想让我喂这团东西？”  
“我觉得你会感兴趣的，”罗曼耸了耸肩。“作为我的徒弟，你应该能看到我不允许别人看的东西。还是对现在的孩子来说外星生命已经不稀奇了？我知道你是伴随着新闻里的氪星人长大的…”  
杰森看着水边的一条触手卷曲起来，它看起来光滑又粘稠，然后又沉回水下。“这可不是超人。肯定不是。”  
“好吧。”罗曼愉快的鼓了鼓掌。“我很高兴这仍有惊喜之处。来吧，我们进去。”  
“等等，进去？你是说，进去和它待在一起？”杰森挑起一边眉毛，但是罗曼没把他的话当回事，只是搂着他的肩膀，推着他向楼梯走去。“这难道不，我不知道，难道不危险吗？”  
“一点也不，”罗曼说。“你会发现它很亲切的。”  
杰森还是不能确定，但是几秒内他们就到了房间的入口。罗曼输入了一串密码。一阵滴滴声和呼呼的噪音之后，沉重的金属门缓缓打开。  
这个房间面积没有那么大，也没什么装饰。铺到池塘里的瓷砖斜坡就占了房间的一半面积。天花板很高，他们刚刚观察房间透过的窗子在左边墙面一半高的地方。他往里走了几步以更好的观察这个地方，看看有没有用来喂食的饲管或者一桶肉之类的。但是这个单调的白色房间什么都没有。  
“你说它吃什么来着…?”一种不对劲的感觉爬上了他的脊椎。  
“你马上就会知道的。”罗曼推了他一把，然后把门关上了。  
杰森大声地咒骂起来，试图转身，但是这只是让他失去了平衡。他在光滑的地面上滑了一跤摔在地上，房间的斜坡使他向水面滑去。本能地，他想拿出他的枪。但是他出来的太着急了，把枪落在床头柜上。  
“罗曼！”他大叫，不确定他的声音能不能穿透这个房间厚厚的墙壁。他蹒跚的站起来，裤子湿淋淋的。“罗曼，这一点也不好笑，你这个混球！”  
没有人回答他。他再一次咒骂起来并向门走去，但是在他移动脚步之前，他就感到有什么东西缠住了的脚踝。  
操。  
他一点也不惊讶的发现一只触手缠住了他。他能看到这个触手不像一般的海洋生物一样有吸盘，它光滑而且是漆黑的，还在轻微的搏动，就好像有某种液体被推挤出来一样。  
“嘿，哥们儿…我也很高兴见到你。这不是我们星球握手的方式，但也算是不错的尝试。如果你不介意的话，我就…”  
他试着把脚拔出来，但是触手只是缠得更紧。更糟的是，又有两个触手从水里伸出来，一个缠上了他的另一条腿，另一个缠住了他的上臂。他们的粗细不太一样，但是每一个都和他的前臂差不多粗，而且他们非常强壮。  
“操！该死的——罗曼！”杰森紧咬着牙，克制着自己不要惹怒这个怪物。他的脑海里充满着被拽到水下，然后被布满尖牙的大嘴吞掉的想象。“这已经够了，罗曼，拜托！快让它停下来，否则我会把它劈成两半。你知道我会的！”  
“我知道你会，”从他没发现的扬声器里传来了不甚清晰的声音。“如果你能做到的话。不幸的是，就算你带了刀，它们也发挥不了什么作用。我的宠物非常…可爱。相信我。”  
杰森在心里咒骂自己和罗曼，眼睛盯着水下更多游动的触手。“如果我死在这里，我他妈会一直缠着你。你记住了。”  
“永远都这么戏剧化，”罗曼责备他。“它不会杀了你的。实际上完全相反。”  
“我们能不能不再搞些神秘主义的狗屎？”杰森问道。“能不能有一天，就一天，你能像个正常人？”  
他听到了罗曼的笑声，即使他都要气疯了，这声音还是像丝绸一样轻柔地滑过他。“抱歉，但是我想让你自己发现答案。你是个聪明的男孩，大红。我确定你能发现答案的。”  
“它会吃了我的衣服吗？”在一条触手摇摆着钻进他的裤腿里时，杰森崩溃的问道，“因为第一，这太恶心了。二，如果有必要的话，我会偷你的衣服。”  
“差不多，”罗曼说。  
“差不多？什么意思？”杰森仰起脖子，看向窗户，但是从他的角度，刺眼的灯光将罗曼的身影掩藏在阴影之中。“罗曼？这是什么意思？你这个蠢货，你有本事别走——！”  
他的抗议声在触手钻进拳击短裤里时戛然而止，它冰凉又顺滑的触感使他抑制不住的叫出声来。他试图把触手拽下来，但是他无法隔着裤子做到这件事，最终他只是让他手臂上的触手缠得更紧了。每分每秒都有更多的触手缠绕上来。他试着踩中一条，但是这只让它更快的冲出来紧紧地缠住他的膝盖。它的反应这么灵敏迅速，就好像它能感受到疼痛一样。它猛拽了一下让杰森的膝盖弯了下来。当他摔在地上时忍不住痛叫出声。  
他没能回到地面上。这里有足够的触手可以把他举在空中。实际上，他一摔倒它们就把他举得更高，然后把他向水面的方向拽。缠住他上身的触手已经蠕动着钻进他的皮夹克和他的衬衫里。裤子里的那条绕上了他的阴茎的底部。  
他得承认他发出的声音不那么有尊严。  
“哇哦，别，认真的，这他妈的是什么？”当更多的触手缠上他时他还在尽力的拽掉他们。在衣服里的触手已经开始撕扯他的衣服。“罗曼！你应该教教你的宠物礼貌问题——天啊！”  
触手摸到了他阴茎的顶端。让它湿漉漉的感觉肯定不是水。不管那种物质是什么，它粘乎乎的还有点凉，就像润滑剂，这让他感到一点刺痛。他的脸很快变得潮红。杰森意识到这东西马上就能让他变硬。  
“不，好吧，这感觉太奇怪了，”他更努力地试图把触手从他衣服上拽下来。他又踢又打，想拱起身来，但是触手缠得太紧了。“太奇怪了，罗曼——不，玩笑开大了就是犯罪了，你最好赶紧滚下来…!”  
“犯罪？”罗曼又一次通过扬声器说话，和之前一样的冷静。“为什么，我只是在喂我的宠物。这犯了什么罪？”  
“你——你必须——把你的小宠物登记成一个性犯罪者，你——!”在有如此多触手紧绕着他，并且用那种物质涂满他全身的时候是很难说话的。当一只触手轻触他的大腿并轻轻地挤压他的后穴时他几乎无法思考了。“这他妈的是什么——罗曼——这鬼东西到底吃什么？”  
“这很令人震惊，真的，”罗曼说，如果它们没有像一个大餐盘一样用它们混乱的肢体撕开他的衣服，他肯定会对罗曼翻个大白眼。“这个生物看起来只对人的体液有反应——尤其是性交时的那些。”  
“噢噢噢，不，不，不，你他妈说的不可能是我想的那个意思吧。”  
“你为什么不试着放松下来呢？”罗曼说。“我听说受到这么多的照顾是非常令人愉悦的。”  
“不，啊—啊，这才不是我想要的周六下午，你这个人渣，该死的，你不能——！”  
一条更细的触手伸进了他的嘴里，他再也不能发出抗议了。  
杰森想咬下去，但是这东西像是什么橡胶制品一样，根本咬不动。它压着他的舌头，挤向他的喉咙，他觉得自己要窒息了。但是不知怎么的，他没有。然后触手开始搏动，喷射出一些粘稠的液体。他只能把这些液体都喝下去，尽管他百分之一百一的确定这不是个好主意。  
紧接着，就好像一块丝绸盖在脸上，一切都变得…轻柔。他视野的边缘带上了淡淡的粉紫色，身体开始发热。对触手的分泌物的感觉像是放大了一百倍，刺痛转变成了被击打的钝痛，在他的阴茎上，在他身体的最深处。  
他茫然地想，“我真不敢相信发生了什么。”  
接下来他的脑子就不怎么能思考了。  
现在，他的衣服基本都消失了，只留下了他的手套和靴子。他不明白他之前为什么会对失去衣物感到愤怒。没有了衣服，这些触手就可以轻松地接触到他的身体。触手的每一次滑动都刺激着他的感官，点燃他从未体验过的致命的快感。它们在他的手臂、大腿、胸口、腹部甚至是他的脸上滑动。他全身潮红，覆着薄薄的一层汗水。  
在他阴茎上的那个不停扭动，他的顶端被一个温暖的柔软的东西包裹住了。他向下看去，发现触手的末端吞没了他的龟头，他能感觉到它在吸吮，想要饮尽每一滴前液。另一个触手包裹着他的囊袋，不停地按摩他们。它们如此紧密的包裹住他，以至于他不想让它们离开。  
他的屁股上有两个，用渗着液体的前端戳刺着他的后穴。第一个进来的很细，只比他的小拇指大一点。它用和灌进他嗓子里一样的液体灌满了他的后穴。它们就像一个厚厚的膜一样把他包裹起来。他突然感到非常空虚，前列腺感到一阵刺痛。他发现自己主动张开双腿，大张着暴露在半空中。  
接着一个更粗的进入了他，他咬着嘴里的触手呻吟出声，眼睛不停的向上翻。  
老天，这太，太美妙了。既柔软又坚挺。触手好像能和他身体里的每一处褶皱都完美契合。他甚至连疼痛都无法感觉到了，完全沉溺于快感之中。当它开始抽插时，杰森的大腿止不住发抖，阴茎在触手的攻势下抽搐不止。更多的触手抚上他的脸，几乎是温柔的喝掉了他流出的泪水。  
他身上的每一处都被触手和他们的分泌物占满了。分泌物是和他的视野一样的透着粉紫色的透明物质。它黏在他的头发上，灌满了靴子，浸透了手套，触手还在不停地分泌出更多的液体。他已经承受了过多的快感，现在几乎连呻吟的力气都没有了，只能专注于让自己的身体被充分的使用起来。  
触手工作的更卖力了，有节奏的前后摇摆他。在喉咙和后穴里的触手分泌出更多的液体，他感觉自己要被撑得爆炸了。但是出于他不能理解的理由，他发现自己想要被填满。他现在只想被逼迫到极限，让这些触手尽情的使用他。他的内心深处压抑着一种想法，那就是要取悦这个生物。  
他的高潮没有像平常一样来的猛烈，而是在数分钟甚至数小时内不停的流出。像是在身体深处的稳定的敲击，全身脉搏的跳动让他肌肉无力。  
高潮来临时，他被放回了地上，触手们缓慢的撤了下来。他们一个接一个的解了下来，沉回池子的深处。最后只剩下杰森在地上玫瑰色的泥泞中大口喘息。  
他的眼皮很沉重，几乎无法动弹。昏过去之前他最后听到的是扬声器里的声音，“你做的很好，杰森。”


	2. Chapter 2

醒来的时候，他已经被清理干净了，穿着一身丝绸睡袍蜷缩着睡在一张大床中间。他回想起那种舒适的感觉，想起在韦恩庄园吃的感恩节晚餐，那时他胀着肚子开心的躺在温暖的床上。  
说起饱胀的感觉…当杰森翻过身时他突然想起昏过去前发生的事。这很大程度上是因为他的肚子胀着就好像身体里还有什么东西一样。触手已经不见了，但是他感觉大腿间还是有一些黏腻的东西。他艰难的坐起来，低头看着自己：他的肚子圆圆的鼓着，下腹突出，比起吃多了更像是怀孕的女人。淡紫色的液体从身体里流出，弄脏了睡袍和他的大腿。  
他小声抱怨道，“噢，这他妈的是什么，”紧接着门开了。  
“啊，杰森！”是罗曼，穿着他崭新的西服，戴着他的皮质面具，和以前一样愉快。“你起来了，很好。我还以为你会睡一整天。”  
杰森张开嘴，心里有三十多种想说的话，最后只是说“不太好”，然后就又闭上了嘴。组织了一下语言后他问道，“我昏了多久？”  
“大约十小时，”罗曼说。“和标准的时间表没差很多。”  
“时间表…？好吧。”杰森交叠双手然后深吸了一口气。“你记得在你他妈把我扔给那个外形触手怪操之前我说的那番关于神秘主义的话吗？那句话现在仍然有效。”  
“我只是不想一次性告诉你太多事情把你吓到。”罗曼走到他身边。“那会给可怜的小家伙造成灾难的。”  
杰森的死亡凝视迫使罗曼解释清楚他说的是什么意思。罗曼叹了口气，坐在了床边，一只手环着杰森的肩膀。当他想挣脱开的时候，他又被拉的更近了。  
“你看，我省略了很多喂食的过程，”在杰森讽刺回去之前，他继续说道，“我的宠物需要从喂食者身上获取营养是有原因的。这个过程对双方来说都是很耗费心力的。”  
杰森感觉自己的脑袋嗡的一声，胃袋也绞动起来。他把一只手放在他鼓起的小腹上，睁大了眼睛紧盯着它。  
“罗曼，”他说。“告诉我是你在拽我的腿。告诉我你他妈的在和我开玩笑，要不然我发誓——”  
“嘘——，没关系的，”罗曼把杰森又拉近了一点，用他的另一只手抚摸着他的腹部。“这是个很简单的过程。今天就能结束。”  
“噢，天呐我怀了个外星胎儿！”杰森惊叫着挥开了罗曼的手，挤压着他的肚子，试图想出这怎么可能发生。“我不要！滚开！我又不是报名要做这个，你这个大混球，天啊。”  
罗曼叹了口气，就好像杰森才是那个不可理喻的人。“哦，别闹了。这可不是怀孕。”  
这一点也没有让杰森镇定下来。  
“那这他妈是什么？！”  
“你会产一些卵，”罗曼说。“就这么简单。”  
“我…噢——”  
杰森躺回床头的一大堆枕头中间，手还在肚子上。“好吧。这对我来说太过了。我正式退出。”  
“杰森。”  
“不会发生的。这不会发生的，对不对？”  
“杰森。”  
“人类不会给触手怪产卵。我猜人类也不会随便复活，但是——”  
“杰森，”罗曼把一只手放在他的肩膀上，“没关系的，我会帮你的。”  
“什么，你是孩子的爸吗？滚开！”杰森挥开了他的手，双手交叠在胸前。当罗曼把手放回来时他噘着嘴。“现在我知道为什么怀孕的女人在医院总是对她们的丈夫大吼大叫了。呸。”  
“我告诉过你，这和怀孕不一样。”  
“所有证据都指向相反的结果。”  
又是一声叹息。“当它们出来的时候你会明白的。之前所有做过这件事的人都对此表现的极其满意。这就是为什么我的几个饲养员在知道这个月不需要他们的服务时直接崩溃了。”  
“你有饲养员，”杰森面无表情。“你当然有饲养员了。你为什么没有？怪胎。”  
“我会把这句话当做你压力过重，”罗曼用他平静的语气掩盖自己被激怒的事实。“现在，试着别那么焦躁。到时候你会想保持心态平和的。”   
罗曼起身向门口走去，这让杰森的心跳加快。他意识到他不想自己面对这些，完全不，他承认这一点。  
为了掩饰他的不安，他叫住了罗曼，“我冷静下来了！和以前一样冷静！你他妈都不知道我有多冷静。”  
结果他又被留下一个人呆着了。  
结果罗曼只是去给他找些喝的。杰森拒绝感谢他，只是拼命的喝水。  
“天下没有免费的午餐”一直盘旋在杰森脑海中，因为在接下来的几个小时中罗曼几乎没有离开他身边。这真的有点像是一对新人父母了，这让杰森感觉有点难受。他感觉肚子不太舒服，然后看见罗曼整理好房间，用毛巾和毯子把他裹了起来。他几乎是在宠爱他了，这一点都不适合他。  
杰森一直满足于坐在那里用头脑风暴的方式把大多数的事情都清出脑子。但是当他感觉到有什么东西在他身体里晃动时，一切都改变了。  
“噢，不，”他坐起身来，一只手放在肚子上。“不，不要。呃—呃，不—”  
罗曼很快就来到他身边。“开始有感觉了？”  
“你他妈马上就会感觉到我的拳头打在你脸上——不，”当他感觉到那东西开始移动时，他大骂起来。那东西很大，这是可以确定的。“哦，操。罗曼——！”  
“我在这儿，”罗曼也爬到床上。他在几分钟前换成了普通的装束——一条破旧的宽松长裤和一件有着淡淡血腥味的系扣的衣服。他来到杰森身后，让他的后背靠向自己的胸前，空着的手钻到杰森的睡袍里摸他的肚子。“来吧，我的男孩。深呼吸。”  
“操你的，”杰森吐了口口水，但是当他感觉到那东西向下走的时候，他的声调又软了下来。“噢。”  
他的肠子里产生了一种奇异的感觉，不像是几小时前喂饱他的那种泥泞感。它缓解了他的神经，让他的感官变的灵敏，他的敌意渐渐消失。在这整个过程中，都有着一种力量阻止他自己把卵取出来，现在那种本能被放大了十倍。一秒钟之后，他意识到发生了什么。但不论他如何努力都无法摆脱这种荷尔蒙的保护作用。  
罗曼也很关心，杰森几乎以为自己被骗了。他解开睡袍把他摊开，然后把温暖的手放在他的大腿上，让他把腿张开。杰森向后靠在他身上，抓着放在他身旁的罗曼的膝盖，在自己都没意识到的情况下放缓了呼吸。  
“好了，”罗曼在他耳边轻柔地鼓励他。“顺其自然，就像这样。”  
那个东西——那个卵——继续向下运动，在它上面的卵也都在移动。杰森看着这一切发生，看着他的皮肤伸展、肌肉收缩。这是他这辈子见过的最诡异的事情。如果不是这一切都感觉这么好的话他一定会哭出来。  
卵越往下移动，杰森排卵就越艰难。他不喜欢这个，他甚至从来没想过这个，但是不管外星触手在他体内留下了什么，它们的每一下移动都是让他感觉自己要融化了。他感觉有更多的液体从他的后穴里流了出来，在他身下汇成一滩。罗曼在他后穴处敏感的皮肤上打着圈。  
“感觉怎么样？”他几乎是在对杰森耳语。  
“哦—哦…我的天，”杰森大张着嘴。“它好大，它——我—我做不到，罗曼，它们出不来的——”  
罗曼嘘声安慰他，用鼻尖蹭他的脸。“我在这儿。我会帮你的。”  
杰森小声说道“不，不”，但是罗曼没有在意。他的另一只手也滑下来，两只手各伸出一根手指按压他的内壁。杰森的嘴大张着，头抵着罗曼的肩膀。然后那些手指越进越深，越进越深，直到罗曼完全打开了他。  
“这太，太，”汗水从他的太阳穴上滑下，罗曼只是叹了口气，告诉他，“我知道。”  
他们这样坐了太久了，杰森开始呜咽，罗曼轻声地哄着他。卵向下移动的太慢了，终于它移动到了罗曼的手指能感受到的位置。杰森觉得自己的内壁不断伸展，不禁好奇这个东西到底有多坚硬，能把自己的内壁撑得那么开。他的前列腺被它撞击到，他能感觉到许多前液从阴茎渗了出来。  
他收缩的——没错，它们就是这样运作的，他的肌肉搏动着、抽搐着——太快了，他几乎觉得自己在用那些卵操弄自己。这是不对的，这是外星生物，杰森不能接受这个，但是他发现自己在放荡的喘息和呜咽。他能感觉到那些蛋在他身体内很深的地方，都在向外移动。他觉得自己做不到。  
罗曼在他的脖颈旁轻声说着，“就是这儿，就是这儿，快到了，我的男孩。”杰森向下望去，眼睛被泪水模糊，看到了一个浅灰色的卵的一头从他的体内冒出来。他紧闭着眼发出哀叫，向下用力，试着一次性把所有的都排出来，但是没有成功。当卵的四分之一又缩回他的体内时，他崩溃了。  
“我不—不—不能，我不能，太过了，”他抽泣着伸手想用手指把光滑的卵取出来。“把它拿出来，我太，我，啊—不啊…!”  
另一下收缩重重的击中了他，让他眼冒金星。他又一次渗出液体，这次太多了，不仅仅是前液了。他觉得整个身体都在不停地震动，又感受到了和那个怪物在一起时感受到的快感。这一次，整个卵都滑了出来，掉在了他身下的毛巾上。  
“你做到了，杰森，”罗曼贴着他的脖子，“我为你感到骄傲。继续。深呼吸。”  
杰森几乎不能集中精神听他讲的话。他的头从一边倒向另一边，眼泪、口水和汗液布满了他的脸庞。在另一枚卵向下挤压之前他只得到了几秒钟喘息的时间，他只能说出些不成形的词。  
在第一个卵滑出之后发生的一切事情都模糊不清。那之后他没怎么反抗，主要是因为他已经说不出话来了。罗曼，值得表扬的是，一直都很坚定的把他的身体摆成大开的姿势，好让这些卵能更顺利的排出来。  
简单来说，这是很愉快的过程。杰森思考能力被剥夺的越多，他就越能享受这一切，只要他能把人性和尊严抛到一边只专注于感官。他身体里的卵填满了他并且能比他想象中的任何性爱玩具都更好的按摩他。每一枚从他体内挤过的卵都让他眼冒金星。  
他没数有多少个。他不认为自己还知道怎么数数，也不觉得自己还知道如何移动，无论何时他的腿间都太满了，即使移动也只能蹒跚着慢走。他还想到一些事情，比如，做野兽是不是就是这种感觉。但是他已经不能集中意识去思考这么复杂的问题了。  
到最后一个卵排出一定花了他几个小时的时间。这几乎毁了他，他又变的如此空虚。他不知道罗曼何时不再打开他，但是现在，当罗曼在他的大腿上打着圈时，他没有遇到什么阻力就排出了最后一个。上帝才知道罗曼对他耳语多久了，但是杰森除了自己的名字以外什么都想不起来。  
当这一切终于结束时，他就像被抽掉骨头一样摊在罗曼怀里，他感觉自己被移动了，听到了门打开的声音。当一个戴面具的男人进来把卵装在一个奇怪的篮子里的时候他几乎要跳起来了，但是罗曼没用什么力气就把他按回床垫里然后躺在他上方。  
他让罗曼操了他。因为它进入了他身体如此之深的地方，并填满了他。他会做任何事情以摆脱它造成的空虚与渴求。


	4. 第二章

醒来的时候，他已经被清理干净了，穿着一身丝绸睡袍蜷缩着睡在一张大床中间。他回想起那种舒适的感觉，想起在韦恩庄园吃的感恩节晚餐，那时他胀着肚子开心的躺在温暖的床上。  
说起饱胀的感觉…当杰森翻过身时他突然想起昏过去前发生的事。这很大程度上是因为他的肚子胀着就好像身体里还有什么东西一样。触手已经不见了，但是他感觉大腿间还是有一些黏腻的东西。他艰难的坐起来，低头看着自己：他的肚子圆圆的鼓着，下腹突出，比起吃多了更像是怀孕的女人。淡紫色的液体从身体里流出，弄脏了睡袍和他的大腿。  
他小声抱怨道，“噢，这他妈的是什么，”紧接着门开了。  
“啊，杰森！”是罗曼，穿着他崭新的西服，戴着他的皮质面具，和以前一样愉快。“你起来了，很好。我还以为你会睡一整天。”  
杰森张开嘴，心里有三十多种想说的话，最后只是说“不太好”，然后就又闭上了嘴。组织了一下语言后他问道，“我昏了多久？”  
“大约十小时，”罗曼说。“和标准的时间表没差很多。”  
“时间表…？好吧。”杰森交叠双手然后深吸了一口气。“你记得在你他妈把我扔给那个外形触手怪操之前我说的那番关于神秘主义的话吗？那句话现在仍然有效。”  
“我只是不想一次性告诉你太多事情把你吓到。”罗曼走到他身边。“那会给可怜的小家伙造成灾难的。”  
杰森的死亡凝视迫使罗曼解释清楚他说的是什么意思。罗曼叹了口气，坐在了床边，一只手环着杰森的肩膀。当他想挣脱开的时候，他又被拉的更近了。  
“你看，我省略了很多喂食的过程，”在杰森讽刺回去之前，他继续说道，“我的宠物需要从喂食者身上获取营养是有原因的。这个过程对双方来说都是很耗费心力的。”  
杰森感觉自己的脑袋嗡的一声，胃袋也绞动起来。他把一只手放在他鼓起的小腹上，睁大了眼睛紧盯着它。  
“罗曼，”他说。“告诉我是你在拽我的腿。告诉我你他妈的在和我开玩笑，要不然我发誓——”  
“嘘——，没关系的，”罗曼把杰森又拉近了一点，用他的另一只手抚摸着他的腹部。“这是个很简单的过程。今天就能结束。”  
“噢，天呐我怀了个外星胎儿！”杰森惊叫着挥开了罗曼的手，挤压着他的肚子，试图想出这怎么可能发生。“我不要！滚开！我又不是报名要做这个，你这个大混球，天啊。”  
罗曼叹了口气，就好像杰森才是那个不可理喻的人。“哦，别闹了。这可不是怀孕。”  
这一点也没有让杰森镇定下来。  
“那这他妈是什么？！”  
“你会产一些卵，”罗曼说。“就这么简单。”  
“我…噢——”  
杰森躺回床头的一大堆枕头中间，手还在肚子上。“好吧。这对我来说太过了。我正式退出。”  
“杰森。”  
“不会发生的。这不会发生的，对不对？”  
“杰森。”  
“人类不会给触手怪产卵。我猜人类也不会随便复活，但是——”  
“杰森，”罗曼把一只手放在他的肩膀上，“没关系的，我会帮你的。”  
“什么，你是孩子的爸吗？滚开！”杰森挥开了他的手，双手交叠在胸前。当罗曼把手放回来时他噘着嘴。“现在我知道为什么怀孕的女人在医院总是对她们的丈夫大吼大叫了。呸。”  
“我告诉过你，这和怀孕不一样。”  
“所有证据都指向相反的结果。”  
又是一声叹息。“当它们出来的时候你会明白的。之前所有做过这件事的人都对此表现的极其满意。这就是为什么我的几个饲养员在知道这个月不需要他们的服务时直接崩溃了。”  
“你有饲养员，”杰森面无表情。“你当然有饲养员了。你为什么没有？怪胎。”  
“我会把这句话当做你压力过重，”罗曼用他平静的语气掩盖自己被激怒的事实。“现在，试着别那么焦躁。到时候你会想保持心态平和的。”   
罗曼起身向门口走去，这让杰森的心跳加快。他意识到他不想自己面对这些，完全不，他承认这一点。  
为了掩饰他的不安，他叫住了罗曼，“我冷静下来了！和以前一样冷静！你他妈都不知道我有多冷静。”  
结果他又被留下一个人呆着了。  
结果罗曼只是去给他找些喝的。杰森拒绝感谢他，只是拼命的喝水。  
“天下没有免费的午餐”一直盘旋在杰森脑海中，因为在接下来的几个小时中罗曼几乎没有离开他身边。这真的有点像是一对新人父母了，这让杰森感觉有点难受。他感觉肚子不太舒服，然后看见罗曼整理好房间，用毛巾和毯子把他裹了起来。他几乎是在宠爱他了，这一点都不适合他。  
杰森一直满足于坐在那里用头脑风暴的方式把大多数的事情都清出脑子。但是当他感觉到有什么东西在他身体里晃动时，一切都改变了。  
“噢，不，”他坐起身来，一只手放在肚子上。“不，不要。呃—呃，不—”  
罗曼很快就来到他身边。“开始有感觉了？”  
“你他妈马上就会感觉到我的拳头打在你脸上——不，”当他感觉到那东西开始移动时，他大骂起来。那东西很大，这是可以确定的。“哦，操。罗曼——！”  
“我在这儿，”罗曼也爬到床上。他在几分钟前换成了普通的装束——一条破旧的宽松长裤和一件有着淡淡血腥味的系扣的衣服。他来到杰森身后，让他的后背靠向自己的胸前，空着的手钻到杰森的睡袍里摸他的肚子。“来吧，我的男孩。深呼吸。”  
“操你的，”杰森吐了口口水，但是当他感觉到那东西向下走的时候，他的声调又软了下来。“噢。”  
他的肠子里产生了一种奇异的感觉，不像是几小时前喂饱他的那种泥泞感。它缓解了他的神经，让他的感官变的灵敏，他的敌意渐渐消失。在这整个过程中，都有着一种力量阻止他自己把卵取出来，现在那种本能被放大了十倍。一秒钟之后，他意识到发生了什么。但不论他如何努力都无法摆脱这种荷尔蒙的保护作用。  
罗曼也很关心，杰森几乎以为自己被骗了。他解开睡袍把他摊开，然后把温暖的手放在他的大腿上，让他把腿张开。杰森向后靠在他身上，抓着放在他身旁的罗曼的膝盖，在自己都没意识到的情况下放缓了呼吸。  
“好了，”罗曼在他耳边轻柔地鼓励他。“顺其自然，就像这样。”  
那个东西——那个卵——继续向下运动，在它上面的卵也都在移动。杰森看着这一切发生，看着他的皮肤伸展、肌肉收缩。这是他这辈子见过的最诡异的事情。如果不是这一切都感觉这么好的话他一定会哭出来。  
卵越往下移动，杰森排卵就越艰难。他不喜欢这个，他甚至从来没想过这个，但是不管外星触手在他体内留下了什么，它们的每一下移动都是让他感觉自己要融化了。他感觉有更多的液体从他的后穴里流了出来，在他身下汇成一滩。罗曼在他后穴处敏感的皮肤上打着圈。  
“感觉怎么样？”他几乎是在对杰森耳语。  
“哦—哦…我的天，”杰森大张着嘴。“它好大，它——我—我做不到，罗曼，它们出不来的——”  
罗曼嘘声安慰他，用鼻尖蹭他的脸。“我在这儿。我会帮你的。”  
杰森小声说道“不，不”，但是罗曼没有在意。他的另一只手也滑下来，两只手各伸出一根手指按压他的内壁。杰森的嘴大张着，头抵着罗曼的肩膀。然后那些手指越进越深，越进越深，直到罗曼完全打开了他。  
“这太，太，”汗水从他的太阳穴上滑下，罗曼只是叹了口气，告诉他，“我知道。”  
他们这样坐了太久了，杰森开始呜咽，罗曼轻声地哄着他。卵向下移动的太慢了，终于它移动到了罗曼的手指能感受到的位置。杰森觉得自己的内壁不断伸展，不禁好奇这个东西到底有多坚硬，能把自己的内壁撑得那么开。他的前列腺被它撞击到，他能感觉到许多前液从阴茎渗了出来。  
他收缩的——没错，它们就是这样运作的，他的肌肉搏动着、抽搐着——太快了，他几乎觉得自己在用那些卵操弄自己。这是不对的，这是外星生物，杰森不能接受这个，但是他发现自己在放荡的喘息和呜咽。他能感觉到那些蛋在他身体内很深的地方，都在向外移动。他觉得自己做不到。  
罗曼在他的脖颈旁轻声说着，“就是这儿，就是这儿，快到了，我的男孩。”杰森向下望去，眼睛被泪水模糊，看到了一个浅灰色的卵的一头从他的体内冒出来。他紧闭着眼发出哀叫，向下用力，试着一次性把所有的都排出来，但是没有成功。当卵的四分之一又缩回他的体内时，他崩溃了。  
“我不—不—不能，我不能，太过了，”他抽泣着伸手想用手指把光滑的卵取出来。“把它拿出来，我太，我，啊—不啊…!”  
另一下收缩重重的击中了他，让他眼冒金星。他又一次渗出液体，这次太多了，不仅仅是前液了。他觉得整个身体都在不停地震动，又感受到了和那个怪物在一起时感受到的快感。这一次，整个卵都滑了出来，掉在了他身下的毛巾上。  
“你做到了，杰森，”罗曼贴着他的脖子，“我为你感到骄傲。继续。深呼吸。”  
杰森几乎不能集中精神听他讲的话。他的头从一边倒向另一边，眼泪、口水和汗液布满了他的脸庞。在另一枚卵向下挤压之前他只得到了几秒钟喘息的时间，他只能说出些不成形的词。  
在第一个卵滑出之后发生的一切事情都模糊不清。那之后他没怎么反抗，主要是因为他已经说不出话来了。罗曼，值得表扬的是，一直都很坚定的把他的身体摆成大开的姿势，好让这些卵能更顺利的排出来。  
简单来说，这是很愉快的过程。杰森思考能力被剥夺的越多，他就越能享受这一切，只要他能把人性和尊严抛到一边只专注于感官。他身体里的卵填满了他并且能比他想象中的任何性爱玩具都更好的按摩他。每一枚从他体内挤过的卵都让他眼冒金星。  
他没数有多少个。他不认为自己还知道怎么数数，也不觉得自己还知道如何移动，无论何时他的腿间都太满了，即使移动也只能蹒跚着慢走。他还想到一些事情，比如，做野兽是不是就是这种感觉。但是他已经不能集中意识去思考这么复杂的问题了。  
到最后一个卵排出一定花了他几个小时的时间。这几乎毁了他，他又变的如此空虚。他不知道罗曼何时不再打开他，但是现在，当罗曼在他的大腿上打着圈时，他没有遇到什么阻力就排出了最后一个。上帝才知道罗曼对他耳语多久了，但是杰森除了自己的名字以外什么都想不起来。  
当这一切终于结束时，他就像被抽掉骨头一样摊在罗曼怀里，他感觉自己被移动了，听到了门打开的声音。当一个戴面具的男人进来把卵装在一个奇怪的篮子里的时候他几乎要跳起来了，但是罗曼没用什么力气就把他按回床垫里然后躺在他上方。  
他让罗曼操了他。因为它进入了他身体如此之深的地方，并填满了他。他会做任何事情以摆脱它造成的空虚与渴求。


End file.
